Will You be Alright
by oohsehoonie
Summary: Junmyeon and Kyungsoo/Suho and D.O/Kyungsoo yang tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dan Junmyeon yang tidak peka/'Aku baik-baik saja'/it's GS/DLDR/NO BASHING/NO PLAGIAT/MyeonSoo, slight Chanbaek.
1. Chapter 1

FF asli buatan otak saya

Just love story about Kyungsoo and Jumyeon

WARNING : TYPO(S)! GS ! DLDR ! NO BASHING ! NO PLAGIAT !

.

Happy reading, hope you like this story

.

Oohsehoonie present...

.

.

.

.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu hyung"

"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaannya. Bahkan dari jauh saja aku bisa melihatnya jauh dari kata baik"

"Dia sudah memutuskan meninggalkanmu hyung"

"Mungkin dia menyesali perkataannya waktu itu"

Terlihat dua pemuda sedang duduk di kantin kampus mereka

"Apa kelas Kyungsoo hari ini?" Junmyeon. Namja itu bertanya pada orang yang dari tadi menemaninya

"Dia ada jadwal di kelas vocal. Setelah itu jadwalnya kosong" ucap namja itu

"Darimana kau tau semua itu? Apa kau diam-diam menyukai Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon menatap namja itu tajam

"Hentikan pikiran anehmu itu hyung. Baekhyun kan sekelas dengan Kyungsoo jadi aku tau jadwal mereka" namja itu menatap Junmyeon balik

"Oh aku lupa kalau kau pacar Baekhyun"

"Yayaya, terserah apa katamu hyung yang jelas apa rencanamu sekarang? Melupakan Kyungsoo dan mencari yang lain atau tetap menunggu dia?"

"Yang jelas aku masih mencintainya. Kau tau itu Yeol"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tak menahannya waktu itu?" ucap Chanyeol

"Dia berjanji akan baik-baik saja saat kami berpisah,jadi kubiarkan dia pergi. Tapi sekarang lihatlah keadaannya sangat buruk" Junmyeon memainkan makanannya

"Jadi hyung curhat gitu?"

"Park Chanyeol seriuslah sedikit" Junmyeon melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol

"Mungkin menurutnya akan lebih baik setelah meninggalkanmu hyung. Cari yang baru saja nanti kukenalkan pada yeoja lain" Chanyeol membujuk Junmyeon

"Aih,kau kira aku sepertimu. Sudah aku mau pulang" Junmyeon memukul kepala Chanyeol

.

.

.

Junmyeon mungkin sudah terlelap di kamarnya jika saja ia tak ingat buku catatannya tertinggal di kampus dan jika tak segera diambil ia tak bisa mempelajarinya untuk tes besok.

Bangunan itu tampak sunyi,Junmyeon mengira ia hanya sendiri di sana sampai suara pintu terbuka dari ruang vocal membuatnya berbalik.

"Kyungsoo?" gumam Junmyeon

"Ne?" Kyungsoo melihat Junmyeon

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan hati-hati

"Ada lagu yang nadanya susah kucapai. Aku duluan" Kyungsoo membungkuk lalu berjalan dengan cepat

"Setidaknya beri tubuhmu waktu beristirahat. Kau terlihat tak sehat" Junmyeon sudah didepan Kyungsoo menghalangi jalan yeoja itu

"Aku baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Junmyeon

"Jinjja?" gumam Junmyeon saat Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menjauh

.

.

.

"Hyung, tumben kau datang pagi. Apa ada kelas pagi ini?" Chanyeol menepuk punggung Junmyeon

"Hanya ingin saja" jawab Junmyeon ringan

"Baek,kau ke kelasmu sendiri atau perlu kutemani?" Chanyeol bertanya pada .

"Tidak perlu kau disini saja temani Junmyeon oppa. Oppa, aku pergi" Baekhyun melambai pada Junmyeon

"YA! Apa kau tak berpamitan padaku?" teriak Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihatnya

"Apa kau sungguh menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Chanyeol melirik Junmyeon

"Tidak,hanya saja sepertinya kalian berdua tampak selalu akur"

"Itu karena aku selalu mengerti keadaan Baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya" ucap Chanyeol sambil memainkan game di ponselnya

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku tak pernah mengerti Kyungsoo begitu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya

"Apa aku tak pernah mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon bergumam

"Sepertinya" Chanyeol masih fokus pada gamenya

"sepertinya tidak. Aku selalu menanyakan kabarnya setiap hari dan dia selalu menjawab baik-baik saja" Junnmyeon tampak berpikir

"YA! Bukan begitu" Chanyeol memasukan ponselnya ke saku

"Hyung kau payah. Bukan begitu cara mengetahui perasaan kekasihmu" Chanyeol hampir memukul kepala Junmyeon jika ia tak mengingat namja itu lebih tua setahun darinya

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa lihat dari ekspresinya, cara berbicaranya atau yang lainnya pokoknya kau harus peka padanya walau hanya sesekali" Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Junmyeon

"Tapi sikap Kyungsoo biasa saja, ekspresinya juga seperti biasa, lalu cara berbicaranya juga tampak biasa" Junmyeon mengingat semua tentang Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dan kau sangat tidak peka. Apa kau tak sadar Kyungsoo sangat tak nyaman jika melihatmu berdekatan dengan yeoja lain? Kau kan pengurus beberapa acara di kampus ini dan sering kali ada yeoja yang mencoba mendekatimu dengan alasan ingin berpartisipasi dalam acara-acara itu dan kau dengan bodohnya bersikap ramah pada mereka" jelas Chanyeol

"Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskanku karena aku terlalu ramah pada yeoja-yeoja itu?" Tanya Junmyeon

"Bukan karena itu saja. Mungkin ia hanya mengira kau mempermainkannya dan mencari yeoja lain" ucap Chanyeol

"Lalu?"

"Hyung, kalau kau masih menyukainya cari Kyungsoo dan jelaskan padanya. Mungkin dia akan mengerti" Chanyeol sudah frustasi pada Junmyeon

"Coba tanyakan Baekhyun dimana Kyungsoo"

"Dia tak masuk hari ini. Tadi sebelum berangkat Baekhyun sempat menelponnya"

"Apa perlu aku kerumahnya?" guman Junmyeon lagi

"Fighting hyung!" Chanyeol bangkit meninggalkan Junmyeon

.

.

.

"Apa Kyungsoo ada?" Junmyeon sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo

"Mau apa hyung mencari Kyungsoo noona?"

"Sehun,ada yang perlu kusampaikan padanya. Ijinkan hyung masuk ne?" pinta Junmyeon pada adik Kyungsoo

"Untuk apa aku menginjinkan orang yang tak kukenal masuk kedalam rumah?" Sehun tak mengijinkan Junmyeon masuk

"Aku bahkan sering mengajakmu jika kencan bersama Kyungsoo dulu dan kau bilang tak kenal hyungmu yang tampan ini?" jiwa narsis Junmyeon keluar

"Cih,itu dulu. Sebelum hyung memutuskan hubungan dengan noona"

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan hubungan kami tapi noona-mu" Junmyeon menatap Sehun

"Eoh? Yang benar saja? Lalu kenapa noona terlihat sedih?"

"Ck, dia bilang baik-baik saja" Junmyeon bergumam

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Apa kau tak tau tadi malam noona pulang dan langsung menangis di dalam kamar? Jangan pernah dekati noona-ku lagi" Sehun membanting pintu dan menguncinya

"YA! Sehuniee! Buka pintunya aku maau bertemu Kyungsoo"

"Pulang saja. Rumah ini tak ada penghuninya" teriak Sehun dari dalam

"Lalu suara jelek itu darimana asalnya?' teriak Junmyeon balik

"Enak saja. Suara Sehun bagus kok" Sehun membuka pintu dan menatap marah pada Junmyeon

"Sehun apa temanmu datang? Kenapa tidak masuk?" seru Kyungsoo dari dalam rumah

"Noona,lari ke kamarmu. Junmyeon hyung datang ingin menemuimu" Sehun menahan pintu yang di dorong Junmyeon

Belum sempat Junmyeon mendorong pintu itu sudah terbuka dan ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo masih memakai piyama

"Ada perlu apa?" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kau tak pergi kuliah?" hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa Junmyeon ucapkan saat melihat Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin menjaga Sehun dan juga aku sedang malas. Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

"Kyungsoo, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan"

"Kurasa tidak ada" Kyungsoo tak mau menatap Junmyeon

"Setidaknya jelaskan kenapa kau memutuskanku" ucap Junmyeon

"Sudah kujelaskan bukan waktu kita berpisah?"

"Dan kau bilang kau hidup akan lebih baik jika berpisah denganku? Aku menyetujuinya karena berpikir kau akan lebih baik tapi lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang ini" Jumnyeon menatap Kyungsoo

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya

"Noona tidak kelihatan seperti itu" ucap Sehun yang daritadi hanya menonton

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pergi kuliah dengan langkah berat. Jika saja hari ini Sehun tidak ke sekolahnya mungkin sekarang ia sedang memasakan sesuatu untuk dongsaengnya itu.

Dari jauh Kyungsoo bisa melihat Junmyeon sedang bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia harus pergi ke kelas tanpa dilihat Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun melihatnya pasti Junmyeon juga melihatnya dan Kyungsoo masih tak mau bertemu namja itu dalam waktu dekat.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun

"Kau kenapa tak bilang akan datang hari ini?" Baekhyun mendekat dan menariknya menuju Junmyeon dan Chanyeol

"Kau bilang tak akan masuk selama tiga hari?" Baekhyun menanyai Kyungsoo

"Hanya ingin. Baek,aku ke kelas duluan" Kyungsoo ingin cepat meninggalkan orang-orang itu

"Kelas kalian mulai sejam lagi kan? Kenapa terburu-buru?" kali ini Junmyeon yang bertanya pada Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, disini saja. nanti kita ke kelas bersama. Yeol,kau pindah di samping Junmyeon oppa saja" Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk disebelahnya

"Kau tega sekali padaku Baek" gerutu Chanyeol

"Junmyeon oppa, apa kau sudah menerima pesanku?" seorang yeoja datang tepat sebelum Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang tadinya diduduki Chanyeol

"Sudah, nanti kupertimbangkan lagi Tao" ucap Junmyeon lembut

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau menerimaku" Tao berjalan menjauhi mereka

"Kau boleh duduk disamping Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol

"Jadi kau mau duduk disebelah Junmyeon hyung?" Chanyeol menunjuk Junmyeon

"Bukan. Aku akan ke kelas" ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu

.

.

.

Malam itu Kyungsoo menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan ruang musik, bukan karena ia berlatih dengan keras. Jujur saja sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat malas berlatih sekarang. Ia tadi ketiduran saat pelajaran dan sialnya Baekhyun tak membangunkannya saat kelas selesai tapi hanya meniggalkan pesan bahwa ia tak tega membangunkan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kelasmu sudah berakhir dari dua jam lalu bukan?" Kyungsoo melihat Junmyeon bersama Tao

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau menerimaku oppa" Tao tersenyum

"Sudah pasti aku menerima dirimu. Ayo kuantar pulang" Junmyeon menarik tangan Tao dan merangkulnya

Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya,walaupun sudah malam tapi kan ada lampu jadi tentu Kyungsoo bisa melihat.

"Cih, sudah kuduga dia seperti itu" gumam Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga, ia mengingat cerita Baekhyun tentang tangga itu berhantu dan langsung menepisnya jauh-jauh dari pikiran. Walaupun Kyungsoo tak mempercayai hal semacam itu tetap saja ia takut jika sendiri seperti ini

Hari sudah benar-benar gelap dan Kyungsoo tak ingin pulang dengan bus disaat seperti ini

"Belum pulang?" ada yang menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, ia sudah akan lari jika saja tak mengingat suara itu baik-baik

"Kau bisa lihat kan?" Kyungsoo menjaga agar nada bicaranya tetap tenang melihat Junmyeon bersama Tao

"Apa perlu kuantar pulang?" tawar Junmyeon

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Antar saja Tao. Dia terlihat lelah" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Tao

"Kita bisa pulang bersama. Junmyeon oppa membawa mobilnya hari ini" seru Tao girang, ia memang menyukai sikap Kyungsoo yang lembut. Tapi kelihatannya Tao terlalu polos untuk mengerti sekarang Kyungsoo sedang cemburu padanya

"Aku tak mau merepotkan kalian" ucap Kyungsoo

"Aku tak merasa seperti itu" Junmyeon masih bersikeras mengantar Kyungsoo

"Aku akan mampir membeli makanan. Kalian duluan saja"

"Akan kuantar kemana saja" Junmyeon menahan tangan Kyungsoo

"Noona, kau disini ternyata" Sehun datang sambil memasang senyum bodohnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega, memang tadi dia sempat mengirim pesan pada dongsaengnya itu agar segera menjemputnya. Sudah dijelaskan bukan bahwa Kyungsoo tak suka pulang dengan bus di malam hari. Itu terlalu berbahaya dan pastinya Sehun tak akan membiarkannya melakukan itu

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat Hun" Kyungsoo berlari kearah Sehun dan berbisik padanya

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Noona" Sehun merangkul Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Junmyeon

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to review?<strong>

**Kalau banyak yang minat aku lanjutin :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap 1_

_"Kau bisa lihat kan?" Kyungsoo menjaga agar nada bicaranya tetap tenang melihat Junmyeon bersama Tao_

_"Apa perlu kuantar pulang?" tawar Junmyeon_

_Kyungsoo menggeleng "Antar saja Tao. Dia terlihat lelah" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Tao_

_"Kita bisa pulang bersama. Junmyeon oppa membawa mobilnya hari ini" seru Tao girang, ia memang menyukai sikap Kyungsoo yang lembut. Tapi kelihatannya Tao terlalu polos untuk mengerti sekarang Kyungsoo sedang cemburu padanya_

_"Aku tak mau merepotkan kalian" ucap Kyungsoo_

_"Aku tak merasa seperti itu" Junmyeon masih bersikeras mengantar Kyungsoo_

_"Aku akan mampir membeli makanan. Kalian duluan saja"_

_"Akan kuantar kemana saja" Junmyeon menahan tangan Kyungsoo_

_"Noona, kau disini ternyata" Sehun datang sambil memasang senyum bodohnya_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum lega, memang tadi dia sempat mengirim pesan pada dongsaengnya itu agar segera menjemputnya. Sudah dijelaskan bukan bahwa Kyungsoo tak suka pulang dengan bus di malam hari. Itu terlalu berbahaya dan pastinya Sehun tak akan membiarkannya melakukan itu_

_"Kau datang disaat yang tepat Hun" Kyungsoo berlari kearah Sehun dan berbisik padanya_

_"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Noona" Sehun merangkul Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Junmyeon_

_._

_._

FF asli buatan otak saya

Just love story about Kyungsoo and Jumyeon

WARNING : TYPO(S)! GS ! DLDR ! NO BASHING ! NO PLAGIAT !

.

Happy reading, hope you like this story

.

Oohsehoonie present...

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Junmyeon mencari Kyungsoo tapi tetap saja yeoja itu tak nampak dimatanya sama sekali. Padahal kata Baekhyun ia selalu melihat Kyungsoo pada jam kelas mereka dan juga absensi kelas Kyungsoo selalu terisi yang menandakan Baekhyun memang tak membohonginya.

"Aih, kemana perginya anak itu" Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Hyung,kenapa kau tak mendatangi kelas mereka saja? Kemarin aku melihatnya saat menjemput Baekhyun. Kata Baekhyun, Kyungsoo datang semenit sebelum kelas mulai dan langsung pergi ketika kelasnya berakhir"

"Tapi setidaknya aku akan melihatnya jika keluar kelas. Kyungsoo juga tak akan secepat itu menghilang ke halte bus. Ia biasanya akan membeli minuman di kantin jika akan menunggu bus"

"Sehun menjemputnya. Itu alasan kenapa setiap kelas mereka selesai Kyungsoo akan langsung menghilang" ucap Chanyeol

"Bocah itu sepertinya tak ingin aku mendekati Kyungsoo. Apa dia juga menyukai Kyungsoo?"

"Aih, Sehun kan pacar Luhan noona dari jurusan tari. Mana mungkin ia menyukai Kyungsoo sedangkan tiap hari mereka bersama"

"Kau tau darimana?" Junmyeon merasa curiga pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya mengetahui segalanya yang terjadi di kota ini

"Rumahku dekat dengan Luhan noona dan Sehun sering kerumah Luhan noona"

"Lalu kenapa Sehun selalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk menghindariku?" Junmyeon masih ragu

"Mereka sudah sangat dekat dari kecil oppa, Kyungsoo yang mengurus Sehun selama ini wajar saja ia tak ingin kau menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi" Baekhyun berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol

"Sejak kapan kau disana? Apa kelas kalian sudah selesai? Kyungsoo dimana?" Junmyeon kaget melihat Baekhyun

"Sekitar semenit yang lalu. Kyungsoo sudah pulang mungkin" ucap Baekhyun santai

Junmyeon langsung berlari menuju depan sekolah.

Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Sehun, katanya ia masih menjemput Luhan. Kyungsoo heran dengan adiknya bisa-bisanya mengantar jemput dirinya dan Luhan tanpa henti saat jam sekolah dan masih mendapat peringkat teratas di kelasnya.

Tapi setidaknya itu membantu Kyungsoo agar menghindari Junmyeon. Ini Semua ide Sehun setelah ia dan Luhan memaksa Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya.

"Ternyata kau disini"

Kyungsoo diam merasakan ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Kyungsoo sudah hafal betul suara itu. Junmyeon. Memangnya siapa lagi.

'Aish, kenapa Sehun belum juga datang' rutuk Kyungsoo sambil melirik ponselnya

"Kenapa diam?" Junmyeon berusaha membuka pembicaraan dengan yeoja di depannya

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Junmyeon

"Setidaknya kau melihatku saat berbicara"

Kyungsoo sedang malas hanya untuk sekedar melihat Junmyeon, ia harus benar-benar melupakan Junmyeon yang sekarang sudah bersama Tao

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi" Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa melupakanku?" Tanya Junmyeon

"Aku bisa atau tidak tetap saja aku harus. Kau sudah bersama Tao, jangan kau sakiti anak itu" Kyungsoo langsung berjalan meninggalkan Junmyeon. Sepertinya situasi tak memungkinkan untukterus menunggu Sehun datang menjemputnya

.

.

"NOONA! KAU DARIMANA SAJA? KAU TAHU AKU DAN LUHAN NOONA MENCARIMU TADI DI TEMPAT KULIAH KALIAN" suara Sehun menyambut Kyungsoo saat yeoja itu pulang

"Hiks, Hunie" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Sehun tanpa memperdulikan ocehan dongsaeng satu-satunya

Sehun hanya diam saat Kyungsoo memeluknya, ia tau apa yang sekarang dirasakan noona-nya walaupun

Sehun tak pernah merasakannya secara langsung dan ia berharap tidak perlu merasakannya.

Setengan jam kemudian isakan Kyungsoo mulai mereda,Sehun bangkit mengambil segelas air untuk Kyungsoo

"Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau jadi begini?" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan air pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Ia tahu jika Sehun tak memanggilnya 'noona' dan hanya memanggilnya 'kau' seperti barusan itu tandanya Sehun akan mencari dan memukuli orang yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Hal yang sama seperti Sehun lakukan pada Jongin -pacar Kyungsoo semasa menjadi siswa menengah atas dulu- Dan Kyungsoo tak ingin itu terjadi pada Junmyeon jadilah ia hanya diam dan tak berani menatap dongsaengnya.

"Aku tak akan memukuli Junmyeon hyung seperti aku memukuli Jongin. Aku hanya bertanya dan sekarang cepat jelaskan bukankah kau yang memilih meninggalkannya?" ucap Sehun seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo

"Kau tau sendiri alasanku meninggalkannya bukan karena sudah tidak ada lagi perasaan padanya"

"Mmm.." Sehun hanya bergumam. Ia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik kali ini dan tidak akan memotong ucapan Kyungsoo seperti biasa

"Tadi dia bersama Tao. Kau tau Tao kan? Sudah jelas karena dia juga dekat dengan Luhan. Kemarin juga mereka bersama. Kemarinnya lagi juga.

Sepertinya mereka sangat dekat bahkan mungkin dia sudah menerima perasaan Tao padanya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memainkan gelasnya

Sehun hanya diam, menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan caritanya

"Sehun kenapa kau diam saja?" Kyungsoo memandang Sehun sebal

"Heh,mian noona. Kupikir kau belum selesai bercerita. Jadi kesimpulannya kau cemburu gitu? Sudahlah jika Junmyeon hyung memang menyukai Tao biarkan saja itu buktinya ia memang tak menyukaimu lagi dan kau juga harus melupakannya secepatnya. Noona aku tidur dulu, annyeong" Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo

.

.

"Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junmyeon khawatir

"Tenang saja dia hanya kelelahan" ucap dokter itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Junmyeon bersama Kyungsoo

Junmyeon hanya menatap Kyungsoo iba. Jika diperhatikan badan yeoja itu semakin kurus dan piipinya yang dulu berisi sudah agak tirus. Kenapa juga Kyungsoo biilang dirinya baik-baik saja tadi saat Junmyeon menawarkannya tumpangan

_Flashback_

_"Ayo kuantar pulang" Junmyeon menarik tangan Kyungsoo_

_"Aku akan pulang sendiri Junmyeon" Kyungsoo menepis tangan namja itu_

_"Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu di jalan?" ujar Junmyeon khawatir_

_"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah kubilang kan?" Kyungsoo dengan cepat pergi menghindari Junmyeon_

_"Kau tak terlihat seperti itu" ucap Junmyeon cukup keras._

_Belum sempat ia mengejar Kyungsoo, yeoja itu sudah terjatuh pingsan. Dan Junmyeon dengan tergesa-gesa langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat._

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo noona?" Sehun datang dan langsung menarik Junmyeon

"Hun, tenang dulu mungkin Junmyeon punya penjelasan" Luhan menahan tangan Sehun

"Jadi apa penjelasanmu hyung?" Sehun menarik Luhan seakan Junmyeon adalah orang asing

"Hey , jangan bersikap seolah kau tak mengenalku Do Sehun. Kita bahkan sering bermain bersama dulu" ucap Junmyeon melihat tingkah Sehun

"Jadi kenapa Kyungsoo noona jadi begini?" Sehun mulai melunak

"Dokter bilang dia kelelahan. Apa tadi malam ia melakukan pekerjaan yang berat?" Junmyeon menatap Sehun penuh selidik

"Sepertinya tidak ada" Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Apa kau yakin?" Junmyeon melihat tanda Sehun berbohong

"Sehun kau sangat payah dalam hal seperti ini" Luhan menahan tawanya

"Noona,kau seharusnya membantuku" Sehun merajuk pada Luhan

"Sehun,sebaiknya kau beritahu Junmyeon mungkin saja dengan begitu mereka saling mengerti dan bisa hidup dengan tenang. Lagipula apa kau mau Kyungsoo terus seperti ini?" nasehat Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Sehun

"Baiklah,Junmyeon hyung kau harus berterimakasih pada Luhannie setelah ini selesai.

"Jadi tadi malam Kyungsoo noona pulang sambil menangis karena melihatmu berpacaran dengan Tao. Dia langsung tidur sehabis menangis dan melewatkan makan malamnya. Lalu tadi pagi dia pergi tanpa mengisi perutnya " jelas Sehun

"Pantas saja dia pingsan. Eh tapi tunggu,Tao? Sejak kapan dia menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Junmyeon bingung

"Ya sejak kau menerima pernyataan cintanya lah. Kau ini babo atau bagaimana sih Junmyeon?" Luhan menoyor kepala hoobaenya

"Mana bisa? Dia sepupuku" jawab Junmyeon sambil ingin memukul Luhan tapi dihalangi Sehun

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo hanya salah paham. Kalian berdua pergi saja biar nanti kalau Kyungsoo bangun akan kujelaskan padanya. Kalian pergi saja"

"Jadi kau mengusir kami?" kata Luhan murka

"Sudahlah noona,biarkan dia disini. Dan kau Junmyeon hyung jaga Kyungsoo noona baik-baik. Kalau dia bangun segera beritahu kami" Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh

Junmyeon hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo setelah kepergian Sehun dan Luhan. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa selama ini ia tak pernah mengerti peasaan yeoja yang kini terbaring diihadapannya. Bahkan Chanyeol pun lebih mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo. Jika saja Junmyeon bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya ia akan melakukannya asalkan Kyungsoo jangan seperti ini.

Setelah ini, Junmyeon bersumpah akan menyerahkan semua urusan universitasnya pada orang lain agar Kyungsoo tak perlu melihatnya berdekatan dengan yeoja lain. Supaya Kyungsoo percaya bahwa Junmyeon tak mempermainkannya. Agar yeoja itu bisa tenang disampingnya. Pokoknya apa yang membuat Kyungsoo bahagia akan Junmyeon lakukan asalkan Kyungsoo kembali padanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" gumaman Kyungsoo membuat Junmyeon sadar yeoja itu telah sadar

"Menjagamu" jawab Junmyeon singkat

"Mana Sehun? Dia ada disini kan?" mata Kyungsoo mencari dongsaengnya

"Jelas dia datang kesini, dia kan sangat menyayangimu. Dia sedang bersama Luhan. Apa kau akan mengganggu mereka berdua?" Tanya Junmyeon

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku mau pulang" Kyungsoo bergegas turun dari ranjang rumah sakit itu

"Kyungsoo, Tao hanya sepupuku" Junmyeon menahan tangan Kyungsoo

"Eh?" Kyungsoo masih belum mencerna ucapan namja itu

"Dia minta diterima untuk mengisi acara yang diacara yang diadakan universitas kita. Bukan memintaku menerima perasaanya"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi yang jelas kau telah salah paham tentang hubunganku dengan Tao" Junmyeon mengacak rambut Kyungsoo

"Lalu apa maumu?" Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon bingung

"Cukup kau kembali padaku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kali ini kau tak akan menyesal. Berikan Kim Junmyeon sebuah kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Do Kyungsoo. Sekali saja" Junmyeon sudah duduk disamping Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?" Kyungsoo menunduk

"Apa yang membuatmu tak mau?"

"Bisa saja kau melupakan perkatanmu yang tadi. Dan akhirnya kembali seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo lirih

"Ya tuhan. Kita bahkan belum mencoba. Setidaknya kali ini saja kau percaya padaku. Berikan aku kesempatan. Jika nanti kau marah padaku atau ada sesuatu yang menganggumu jangan dipendam sendiri. Aku juga akan lebih peka padamu. Asalkan saling terbuka dan mengerti pasti bisa. Kau bisa melihat contoh pada Sehun dan Luhan kan. Mereka saling percaya walaupun banyak yang menggosipkan Luhan bersama Kris dan Sehun menyukaimu tapi mereka tidak goyah. Kau harus belajar dari adikmu mungkin" ucap Junmyeon panjang lebar

Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli

"Apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Junmyeon bingung

"Tidak. Hanya saja kalimat barusan itu terdengar lucu kalau kau yang mengatakannya" Kyungsoo memegang perutnya menahan tawa

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalimat tadi itu romantis tau"

"Romantis darimana? Sudahlah kau itu memang tak bisa romantis jadi jangan dipaksakan. Aku suka kau yang seperti biasanya. Asal jangan saja dekat dengan yeoja lain dan mengabaikanku"

"Jadi? Itu artinya kau memberiku sebuah kesempatan?" mata Junmyeon langsung berbinar

"Kau tau jawabannya. Sudah sekarang antar aku pulang" Kyungsoo tak mau menatap Junmyeon

Chup~

Junmyeon mencuri ciuman di pipi Kyungsoo sebelum mememluk Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dekapan Junmyeon.

Biarlah seperti itu untuk sementara. Memang Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan sakit yang diberikan Junmyeon. Junmyeon juga mungkin belum bisa peka terhadap Kyungsoo. Tapi apa salahnya ia diberikan kesempatan kedua. Toh,memang semua orang yang pantas bisa diberikan kesempatan kedua dan Kyungsoo rasa Junmyeon berhak mendapatkannya mengingat usahanya untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo padahal lebih banyak yeoja yang lebih baik daripada dirinya dan Junmyeon bisa saja memilih yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya selama ini. Namun, nyatanya Junmyeon hanya memilih Kyungsoo.

**F.I.N**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to review?<strong>

**.**

**Thanks to :**

**uffiejung , dindin , anisyayww , guest , t.a , Lady Soojong , no name**


End file.
